


And Now For Something Completely Different

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Bottom Noctis, DomProm, Fingering, M/M, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Prompto, a side of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Prompto wants to be on top. Noctis lets him.





	And Now For Something Completely Different

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be DomProm, but it turned into more of a slightly pushy TopProm...Oops.

Tonight was the night. Prompto had been working up the nerve to do this for _weeks_ , but tonight was finally here. He just had to wait until Gladio and Ignis left. Whenever that happened. The two men were taking their sweet time getting their stuff together. But he'd have Noctis all to himself until tomorrow afternoon sometime. He was getting antsy. And a little too turned on by his runaway imagination.

“You okay, Prom? You're really red.”

“Yup!” squeaked Prompto, voice high like the peep of a hungry chocochick.

Noctis cast a sideways glance at the blond, one eyebrow raised. “Really.”

“Uh-huh! Perfectly A-Okay, bud.” He grinned, eyes scrunching up as he bared his teeth.

Snorting, Noctis leaned over, bumping Prompto with his shoulder. “You're more nervous than you were the first time we did it. What's up?”

Sighing heavily through his nose, Prompto's eyes traveled to where Gladio and Ignis stood conversing by the Regalia. He bit his lip, fiddling with his phone briefly before leaning forward and crossing his arms on the stained white table. “I wanna...do...stuff.”

“Getting hot and bothered already?” Noctis teased. “We will, just gotta wait for mom and dad to go on their honeymoon.”

“That totally is what they're doing, isn't it? Leaving us here so they can go camping alone!” Prompto feigned hurt, putting his hand to his chest.

“Let 'em. Ignis doesn't know how loud he can get, so Gladio wants to take him out into the middle of nowhere so he doesn't embarrass himself.”

Prompto quirked a suspicious brow. “How do _you_ know how loud he gets?”

Crossing his arms, Noctis kicked his feet up on the plastic chair opposite him. “Remember two weeks ago in Lestallum, I went back to the room to get my jacket, but came back without it?”

“Yeah?”

“I barely got halfway down the hall.”

“Oh? Oh! Wow. Ignis. Really?”

“Really. So, yeah. That's why they're leaving.”

“Wow. That's embarrassing. I'm not like that, am I?” Prompto turned on Noctis, eyes wide.

“Nah. You're more...I dunno? Airy? Like gasps and stuff.” Noctis waved his hand dismissively. “So tell me, what kinda _stuff_ do you wanna do?” He smirked, leaning over to nip at Prompto's earlobe.

Prompto couldn't stop the blush that colored his cheeks. “Well, y'know how you just kinda...go along with what I want and focus on making me feel good?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Well, I have an actual, uh, request this time.:

“Whatever you want, Prom.”

Color spread down Prompto's neck and to the tips of his ears. “I want to switch places.”

Noctis shrugged. “Yeah, sure.”

Prompto's jaw dropped. “Really?”

Noctis' brow twitched. “I told you the first time we did it I wouldn't mind if you wanted to be on top,” he mumbled.

“Noctis...are you blushing?”

“No!” Pouting, Noctis turned his face away from Prompto.

A bright grin washed over Prompto's features and he twisted in his seat to wrap his arms around Noctis' shoulders. “Aww! You're adorable, Noct!”

Scowling, Noctis shoved Prompto's face with a flat palm and wrinkled up his nose. “Am not! Shut up!”

Giggling, Prompto puckered his lips and kissed at a loudly protesting Noctis.

“Hey, would you save it till we're gone?” Gladio grumbled, crossing his massive arms.

“C'mon! Like you weren't doing the same thing to Iggy just this morning,” Prompto replied, sticking out his tongue.

“Only he wasn't nearly as adorable about the gesture,” Ignis teased, smirking at Gladio.

“I don't do cute. I do sexy.”

“You keep telling yourself that, big guy,” laughed Prompto.

Ignis snickered behind his hand. “Alright, gentlemen. Please behave. Gladio and I will be off now, and we'll be back to get you some time in the early afternoon. Enjoy your night, and try not to get into trouble.”

Noctis waved him off. “We'll be fine, Specs. Go. Have fun. _Relax_.”

“You heard him, Ig'. Let's go!”

Prompto wiggled his fingers at their companions as they headed back to the Regalia. He waited silently as Ignis started the car, pulled out onto the highway, and drove off into the waning light before turning back to Noctis.

Noctis was already watching him with intense blue eyes.

Prompto bit his lip, his heart thumping hard in his chest. They stared at one another for a few long seconds before they erupted in a flurry of hands and lips. Prompto was out of his chair and straddling Noctis' lap before he could think, fingers threaded in the man's hair. Open mouths crashed together, breathy sighs passing between them. Long fingers slipped under his shirt, which he hadn't even noticed being pulled from his waistband.

“Noct, inside,” panted Prompto, lips brushing Noctis'. He kept their faces close, nibbling at Noct's bottom lip and chin as he got up and pulled the other man to his feet.

Both young men were blushing and already half hard as they nearly tripped over themselves to get up the steps and into the caravan. Prompto kicked the door shut as he yanked Noctis' shirt over his head. They stumbled through the narrow space to the bed at the back. Noctis grunted in surprise as Prompto shoved him onto the lumpy mattress. Heat pooled in his groin as the blond looked down his nose at him, licking his lips. A predatory smirk which directly contrasted his adorable, innocent nature, tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Noctis was glad he was already lying down because his knees suddenly felt like jelly. “You gonna stand there all night?” he goaded, eyes dark as he held Prompto's stare.

Instead of crawling timidly on top of Noctis like he would normally do, Prompto grabbed the waistband of the man's pants and yanked them off. He swallowed hard as he appraised the sight before him. Snug white boxer-briefs hid nothing from his gaze, and he could not describe how turned on he was seeing the hard outline of Noctis' cock along with a damp patch already turning the cloth transparent.

“Dude, you're already dripping,” whispered Prompto, lowering himself to his knees between Noctis' thighs.

“Shut up!” Noctis growled, throwing an arm over his face as Prompto slid a hand over his crotch. The hand came to rest at his base as Prompto lowered his head, pressing his lips against the damp patch of cotton fabric. An involuntary whimper escaped Noctis' throat.

Prompto chuckled, blowing a hot breath through the fabric. He flattened his tongue against the curve of Noctis' flesh, encouraging more wetness to seep into his underwear. He licked him, turning more and more of the cloth transparent in a slow reveal of the pink skin beneath.

Noctis whimpered again, the sound making Prompto's groin throb. This was obscene and sexy and Prompto didn't know how much he needed this sight until now. He sucked hard on the head, now able to taste Noctis through his underwear. As he tongued the cloth, a hand twisted in his hair and he looked up to see a blushing, panting prince glowering at him.

“Do it properly!”

Defiant, Prompto ceased all attention on Noctis' crotch. He quirked a brow at the man and got back to his feet. “I thought I was making the rules today?”

“Prompto,” Noctis growled.

Chest swelling with an odd confidence he never felt before, Prompto leaned over Noctis, a hand on either side of his head. “Because I'm a nice person, I'm not gonna spend too much time teasing you. We can do that later.” Bending down, he kissed Noctis. Swiping his tongue over the man's lips, he got him to open his mouth. Poking his tongue between Noct's lips, he slid it across his teeth before coming up to push and play against Noct's tongue. With their mouths busy, Prompto hooked his fingers under the waistband of Noctis' underwear and began to peel them off. The damp fabric clung stubbornly to his skin, but Prompto made quick work of them and tossed them aside.

“Your clothes,” Noctis breathed against his ear as Prompto sucked on his jawline. Two sets of hands tugged at the black tank top, struggling to get it over Prompto's head. When it came off, it fell against Noctis' chest, partially obscuring his face. Noct twisted his hands in the shirt, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply.

“Oh Gods,” hissed Prompto, swallowing hard.

Noctis' lids fluttered open and he stared up at Prompto with lust-drunk eyes. “Prompto.”

Brain frozen, Prompto wasn't sure if he should take his pants off or search for the lube first. He chose to multitask, one hand going to his belt as he leaned over to search their duffle bag with his other hand. Noctis watched him with a half-lidded gaze, still breathing in the day's activities from the tank top.

Somehow Prompto managed not to come in his jeans as he successfully undid his belt, lowered his fly, then pushed his pants and boxers down with one hand. He found the tube he was searching for and pulled it out of the bag. Popping the cap, he squeezed some into his hand, closed the lid, and tossed the tube onto the bed. He was about to smear the lube on his fingers when Noctis grabbed his hand.

“Wha...?”

Noctis propped his heels on the edge of the mattress as he scooped some lube onto his fingers. The hand went between his legs and he easily slipped two fingers inside himself. Prompto's jaw dropped as Noctis moaned, pushing his fingers inside, up to the second knuckle. He curled them a few times before pulling them out and pushing them back in again.

Precum dribbled down the underside of Prompto's dick, soaking into his underwear. He couldn't even think to push them off as he watched Noctis finger himself.

“Are you trying to make me come before I even get it in you?” Prompto clenched his hands into fists as Noctis added a third finger.

“Need you,” Noctis answered, giving his fingers a few more thrusts before pulling his wet hand away.

Slathering the lube still remaining in his hand on his cock, Prompto couldn't think straight any longer. Noctis' hole twitched invitingly and he didn't realize it was too soon. Noctis didn't prepare himself well enough, and this would hurt.

Grabbing Noctis' waist, Prompto flipped the man onto his stomach and hauled his hips into the air. Noct gasped, but spread his knees wide and pressed his face into the bedding. Pulling at Noctis' entrance with his thumb, Prompto lined himself up and eased the head past the tight ring of muscle. He watched himself sink into Noctis, a sigh hissing through his teeth. Noctis clenched hard around him.

“Ow,” whined the man, hands twisting in the sheets.

The quiet cry was like ice water to his face. “Shit, Noct. You okay? Gods, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone so fast.”

“I'm fine,” Noctis growled through gritted teeth.

“No, you're not. Here, I'll pull out and we'll do this right.”

“No!” Noct's hand shot back, closing in the folds of Prompto's jeans. He held on tight. “I told you, I'm fine.” He pushed his hips back, taking more of Prompto inside. A shuddering moan was barely muffled by the duvet.

Prompto leaned over Noctis' back, covering him, curving perfectly over his body. “Noctis, don't force yourself.”

Biting his lip, Noctis glared up at Prompto from his peripheral vision. Tears clung to his thick black lashes. Breathing out, he yanked on Prompto's jeans and completely impaled himself on the blond.

Sparks erupted in Prompto's vision and he felt something primal, something _not him_ rear its head. Digging his fingers into Noctis' hips, Prompto pulled almost all the way out and shoved himself back in. Loud, broken gasps were breathed into the bedding as Prompto slammed his hips against Noctis' ass. He grit his teeth, holding Noctis' hips with bruising force. The heat surrounding him was overwhelming mixed with the sounds of wet slaps and airy gasps.

Through his lust-fogged vision, Prompto saw Noctis slip a hand between his legs. Releasing one hip, Prompto grabbed Noctis' wrist and pulled his hand away.

“No. I'm gonna make you come just like this,” panted Prompto, nudging one of Noctis' legs with his knee so he'd spread them more.

“Uh! Prompto what's—uh!—what's gotten into you?” Noctis demanded, groaning low and loud as Prompto pummeled him. The burning sting he felt had long since faded into numbness and pleasurable throbbing, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to come, could feel his orgasm just out of reach. It would get closer as Prompto pushed into him, but then slipped away when he pulled out. His legs quaked, spread too wide to give him any sort of balance. Prompto gripped one of his wrists, and he was too busy twisting his other hand in the bedding to prevent sliding face-first into the wall to even consider jacking himself off with it.

“Prompto, touch me!” Noctis begged, too frustrated to be embarrassed.

Clenching his teeth, Prompto angled his hips and drove himself repeatedly into the hot, wet passage that opened so easily and quickly for him. Beneath him, Noctis cried out. Prompto knew exactly the spot he nailed over and over. His jaw dropped and he gasped each breath. Too soon, Prompto was coming. He pressed his hips against Noctis, shooting deep into the man.

Noctis' entire body locked up when he came. Scorching heat filled him his toes curled, his vision faded briefly as his mind struggled to process the intense orgasm. He soaked the duvet beneath him, but couldn't even find the energy to care as he collapsed forward. He felt Prompto slide out of him, his muscles twitching at the loss.

Sweat dried on overheated skin as the pair lay, panting, trying to regain their abilities to move and speak for nearly twenty minutes.

“Sorry,” Prompto finally managed, pushing himself up onto his side.

“No, you aren't.”

“I am! You turned me on so hard, I couldn't think straight.” He slid his hand across the small of Noctis' back, licking his lips when he saw his come leaking from the man's still-twitching hole.

“I noticed.”

“You're mad.”

Noctis pouted, the adorable indignation punctuated by a yawn. “'Mm not mad.”

“Noct...”

“I've never made you come that hard,” he eventually mumbled.

“What? That's stupid.”

“And you were going so hard, I nearly wet the bed.”

Prompto grinned. “There's no nearly about it, bud.”

“Not the—Ugh! Whatever, I'm going to sleep.”

“Aw, already?”

“After that, I'm exhausted!”

Prompto stuck his bottom lip out. “But I wanted to try that. It looked really good. I'll even let you tie me up. Just this once.”

Noctis looked up at Prompto. “I think Ignis may have handcuffs in his bag.” The excitement in those periwinkle eyes was all the encouragement Noctis needed.


End file.
